Confidence kiss - DOA
by LilStrange
Summary: Eliot has some feelings for kuniochi Ayane, He will confess but how will she take it?


**Hey guys, I'm back with a lovely request by a guest who wanted an Ayane/Eliot romance story, It's might not what you had it mind but it's something XD**

Please enjoy the following story in.

3.

2.

1.

* * *

Eliot was walking along a street, he knew where he was going. Eliot had violet roses in his hands.

"Hm, If i remember currently she lives... here!" Eliot whispered.

He nervously walked up the pathway of a home, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door loudly. He then noticed something and began to chuckle.

"How silly of me, there's a doorbell there."

He pressed the doorbell and he could hear a faint sound coming from the house. Ayane answered the door. She put her hand on her hips and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Ayane asked.

Eliot extended the arm which was holding the roses. Ayane raised an eyebrow.

"What am i s'pose to do with those? Eat them?"

Eliot forced laughed. "That's funny Ayane, usually when a female gets handed roses they jump in joy and kiss the male that handed them the roses."

"I don't know about you but I'm not one of those people who do that, not very fond of roses."

"Oh. Me neither." Eliot said as he chucked them behind him.

Ayane face-plams.

"So why'd you come here?" Ayane asked.

"Well, you see; my friend Brad is drunk, you know the guy who hits on-"

"Yes, him. He's such a pain, anyway go on."

"Well since i didn't have anything to do today i was hoping to visit you today and take you out somewhere."

Ayane smiled. "Sure, it's been a while since a guy has taken me out anywhere."

"What guy?"

"Hayate..."

"Oh."

"Are we going anywhere special?"

"Just to a romantic restaurant."

Ayane's mouth was open in shock. "Romantic restaurant...?"

"I mean it's a restaurant, no romantic in it." Eliot nervously told.

Ayane shook her head. "Let's go, I'm starving anyway."

The two walked together to the restaurant, there was nothing much going on but Eliot does try to make conversations with her but she'd not bother to listen.

They arrived and they sat at a two-seat table next to the window.

The waitress handed them menus which who was surprisingly was Hitomi.

"Oh, Hey Ayane. How's Ei-"

"Please," Ayane said putting her hand out to Hitomi's face.

Hitomi sighed. "Sorry, It's not my job to worry. Just call me when you're ready,"

Eliot and Ayane called out what they wanted to eat to Hitomi, she took note of it and walked away.

"How have you been, Ayane?" Eliot asked.

Ayane sipped her drink. "Just fine, been quite busy but you managed to catch me at an nice time. And yourself?"

"Been okay, just had a lot on my mind." Eliot replied.

"Really? what's going on?"

"Oh, it's not a bad thing. Just more of a love thing."

Ayane chuckles. "We've all experienced love in the past or eventually will. I'd ask you who you love but i don't think i'd know them so i can't really help you there."

"Help me... how?"

"To tell you how to impress them enough to make them ask you out."

Eliot smiles. "Thanks for offering but perhaps you'd know who it is. Want to guess who it is?"

"Not really,"

Eliot sighs. "C'mon, please!"

"Well, fine then. Is it a boy?"

Eliot's jaw dropped. "SO YOU THINK I'M GAY?!"

Ayane raises her arm in defense. "Was only just checking."

Eliot folds his arm and looked away.

"Hey, you want me to guess or what?"

Eliot looks towards her and forces a smile across his face.

"Fine. Please continue."

"Is she stuck up and rude?"

"Yes."

Ayane shakes her head. "How can you like a girl like that?"

"Ayane..." Eliot sternly spoke.

"Well is she around."

"Yeah."

"Oh, is she Hitomi?"

"Who's Hitomi?"

"Well she's definitely off the list."

There was no one else around her that she knew of.

"I dunno anyone else," Ayane said.

"Do you know a girl with purple hair?"

"There's me and well... no one else and-" Ayane's eyes widened.

Eliot's blinked. "So you know who it is now?"

"M-me?" Ayane stammered.

Eliot blushed.

"Why?!" Ayane asked seriously.

"What do you mean why? You're pretty and-"

"And what?!"

"And you're just amazing, you gave me confidence, you can do anything."

Ayane smiled. "Even weak little boys like you need confidence."

"Hey..." Eliot said as he playfully pushed Ayane.

Hitomi finally arrived with their plates of food. "Sorry it took so long you two, the chef quit and we had to... yeah. Just enjoy the food."

Hitomi walked away in shame. Ayane quietly ate her food while Eliot ate slowly, he was just poking his food, didn't know where he went wrong.

After a few minutes, Ayane finished her plate but Eliot was still poking he's plate.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not right now." Eliot whispers.

"Let's pay and get out of here. I hate this building. Has Hitomi in it." Ayane confessed.

Hitomi heard it and she frowned.

"Sorry!" Ayane laughed.

Ayane went to pay and she stood at the door, waiting for Eliot to get off the chair and walk.

"C'mon, let's go." Ayane impatiently said.

"I refuse to."

"And why is that?"

"Because... I'm ashamed."

"Of what exactly?"

"Of myself."

Ayane dragged Eliot off the chair and outside the restaurant.

"Where's the confidence that shines in you?"

"I-it's gone..." Eliot said.

"Why are you ashamed of yourself?"

"Because i made a complete fool out of myself about the feelings i have towards you."

Ayane sighed. "Look, if i did something would you have your confidence back and not be ashamed?"

"What are you going to do? it really depends bec-"

Just then Ayane grabbed Eliot and began to kissed him passionately.

Ayane broke off the kiss. "Better?"

"Y-yeah, but does the kiss mean anything?"

Ayane smiled. "We'll see."

Eliot looked at the sky. "Do you think we'll ever be... together?"

Eliot looked back at her and she shrugged. "I guess time will tell,"

"I wish time would be faster."

"Others would rather it go slower."

Eliot looked up at the sky again,

"I must go, farewell. Eliot." Ayane spoke.

Eliot was about to stop her but before he could focus on Ayane, she has teleported away.

"Ayane..." He whispered.

He walked away, he was much more confident then ever after today. He hoped to be with her someday. He hoped that day will be close waiting by.

* * *

**Review and stuff. c:**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite character in it or a random character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want! I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games. PM OR REVIEW YOUR WANTED STORIES.**_


End file.
